riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Osprey Strike Craft
=Background Info= Development The Osprey Strike Craft started off as a security vehicle used by the security forces stationed on Vorkuta. The Vorkuta Security Forces commissioned and contracted the aircraft in 66 AF to be built and housed massive searchlights to keep watch over the prisons of Vorkuta and help prevent escapes and misbehaviour. This version was unweaponized and acted solely as a security vehicle. When the Northern Federation military saw the design on a trip to the factory and prison world, they immediately contracted the aircraft for use as a fast-moving, air-to-ground strike craft perfect at delivering air strikes. The basic design was changed very little, the only real difference being the addition of two air-to-surface missile pods and a chin-mounted 60mm machine gun in place of the searchlight was all that was needed for it to begin production as a military vehicle. With the designation of the AS-334 Osprey Strike Craft, the Northern Federation now had an effective way of delivering devastating air strikes. The original security variant of it is still being used and produced today for use on Vorkuta. Role The Osprey is designed as a short-ranged strike craft, meant to fly over ground targets at high speeds and deliver massive payloads to support ground forces when needed. It is meant to deliver air strikes and is more of a support craft than a direct combat one. Due to its limited range, it is not deployed at long range and instead is deployed to locations close to its home base, where it flies over, does a gun-run and leaves, heading back to base to either refuel and re-arm or wait to be deployed again. Weaponry The Osprey is armed with a pair of air-to-surface missile pods on either side that deliver devastating firepower onto ground targets and a chin-mounted 60mm machine gun for additional firepower against ground targets and some light AA firepower, though this is discouraged as the Osprey is not suited for anti-aircraft combat. Speed and Defenses With a top speed of over 625km/h the Osprey is fast-moving thanks to improved thrusters from its security counterpart and this is by far its best defense as the Osprey is lightly armoured and not meant to be taking damage. When encountering AA fire and fighters, it also comes with several countermeasure systems to help it get away. Pilots are free to service their aircraft to be outfitted with more armour or protective covers over their VTOL propellers, but few do and if any modifications are made it is to the propellers and engines to increase the speed rather than beef up the armour. Service and Repair The Osprey is moderately easy to repair with its open propellers being the most difficult to service, however even they are quite easily repaired and replaced as there is more often than not parts waiting en masse should something be replaced thanks to the factories on Vorkuta, the very same planet where the Osprey got it's start. Phasing Out In 97 AF, the Northern Federation commissioned the Raptor Strike Craft, which would eventually become the standard Strike Craft and replace the Osprey in the military. It has been decommissioned in the air force but is still widely used as a security aircraft on Vorkuta. Category:Vehicles